Bilingual
by Nexxus176
Summary: Don't give up until it's over Serena One-Shot!


**Im back with another one shot. I've decided that I'm to going to update my bigger projects such as ' _Negotiations_ ' and ' _Strength of Ones Heart_ ' until I have written a decent amount of chapters for each. This is so I won't be updating a story only for people to wait forever for another chapter to release. During this time I decided that I'll write one-shots to tide people over. I'm glad people enjoyed 'Taken', it was the first one shot I've ever written so I am happy with the feedback I got. I hope people enjoy this one as well. I'm not so sure how people will take it but well suck it up. Now I hope you enjoy ' _Bilingual_ '!**

* * *

"Don't give up until it's over" Serena whispered to herself. It had become her mantra. It drove her to do better, to shine brighter. However this time it was over. She was giving up.

On Ash.

It was the night before Ash's first match in the Kalos League and she came to the conclusion that no human being could be this oblivious to the ideals of love and romance but then the raven hair boy came to her mind. Instead of spending her night with her friends sleeping in their hotel room she had decided to go to the park. She had come to believe that maybe Ash wasn't as dense as she thought he was. Maybe he just was afraid to confront her on it and say no. He didn't have feelings for her, so why wouldn't he just come out and say it already?

Serena had to move on; and there was only one way she could. As she sat on the park bench feeling the crisp wind blowing through the strand of her blone hair she realized that this would be embarrassing and she knew that she would never live it down but it had to be done.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" A voice said to her left. It was him. His voice.

 _Him rejecting her would be the final stroke of the paint brush._

"I didn't actually think you would come" Serena admitted as her heart began to flutter.

She had to confess.

It was the only way.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked with a perplexed facial expression as he sat down next to her. He noticeably missing her trademark hat and wearing a dark blue sweatshirt. His hair seemed to be wet so she assumed he must have just come out of the shower. On his shoulder sat the faithful yellow mouse she had come to absolutely adore, giving her a cheerful chirp while waving its paw.

Why did this have to make him look cuter than normal?

The two of them sat in silence under the gaze of the stars illuminating the sky. Words weren't needed as they sat together enjoying the company of each other.

"Tomorrow's the big day" Ash said breaking the silence between the two. Pikachu ended up in Serena's lap and cooed as she wrapped her arms around it giving a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, it is..." Serena mumbled while staring at the yellow mouse in her arms. Despite its cute appearance, she knew that it would fry her if she accidentally made it uncomfortable. "Do you know who your opponent is?" She asked curiously, not wanted to bring up the true reason she had asked him to come and see her.

"Yeah, it was that guy from this morning that I was going to battle until someone decided to bring me somewhere else" Ash grinned giving her a cheeky grin causing the blonde to blush slightly. That morning she had ended up grabbing Ash's hand because he was being challenged by some random trainer but dragged him away and made sure that he wasn't late for registration.

"Well I mean-" Serena stuttered before Ash interrupted her. "No it's ok, you were just looking out for me. Besides, I need to save my energy for tomorrow!" He explained. Ash's smile suddenly disappeared and he sighed.

"Are you ok Ash?" Serena asked while Pikachu simply looked at Pikapi with a worried look. Pikapi had been struggling more with more than just battles lately and it caused the Pikachu to grow worried not only for his Pikapi but also the family he traveled with.

"I just..." Ash began before feeling a warm sensation on his hand. Serena placed her hand on top of Ash's own before slowly resting her head on his shoulder. Ash became stiff as a board, his heartbeat began to increase and all he could think about was what Bonnie told her. He heard a cute yawn and chuckled.

"Sleepy?" Ash asked to which Serena disagreed as she shut her eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.

She wouldn't have any more of them after tonight.

"You can tell me anything Ash" Serena whispered.

"There are some things that even I can't share with others" Ash shared monotonically. "I'm scared" Ash said after a brief moment of silence. Serena however was surprised. Ash Ketchum? Scared? Those two words shouldn't even belong in the same sentence.

"What are you scared of?" She asked as she began to hold onto Ash's arm like a life line. It was a picture perfect moment for the two.

If they were dating

"What if I lose?" Ash asked. "This is the sixth League I've entered Serena. During my time in the Sinnoh League I placed in the top four of the Lilly of the Valley Conference"

"The top four?" Serena asked rhetorically with a small smile on her face. Ash however did not share this cheerful facial expression. "Yeah...But after that I placed in the top eight. That was my most recent League. I should have won. His name was Cameron and he didn't even show up with a full team and I lost"

"The top eight is still pretty good Ash" Serena said as she regretfully retracted her head from his shoulder.

It had been so comfortable

"My time here has been different than the rest. I can't let my friends down. Most importantly my Pokemon and...and you" Ash said quietly shocking Serena as the duo's cheeks became a light shade of pink. Pikachu realized that this was a sensitive moment between the two and hopped out of Serena's arms and ran off back to their hotel. Ash and Serena noticed and knew that Pikachu would be ok.

"Me?" Serena asked anxiously.

"You helped me find my way again. Back in Santalune remember? I need to win, I can't let you down" Ash said emotionlessly. Serena sighed while her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"You could never let me down Ash" Serena said softly as she gently intertwined her fingers with Ash's. "Ash you are one of the most amazing people I've had the pleasure of meeting. You are just so...nice, people are drawn to that. To you. It's intoxicating! You managed to make everybody smile no matter how bad the situation is"

"Serena...l-" Ash whispered before Serena continued.

"Remember Ash. Never give up until it's over" Serena said as she stood up. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say it but it just wouldn't come out. She had to leave but still needed to confess.

"Serena where are you going?" Ash asked with a tone that sounded not exactly very cheery. He got off of the bench and took a step towards Serena only for her to take one step away from him. She quickly began playing with her blue ribbon. This was it. She was going to say it. One way or another it was coming out. A tear began to slide down her cheek before she managed to choke it out. Her confession.

"Je t'aime!" Serena exclaims before gasping at her outburst and quickly looked at the shocked Ash.

"You...Why...I don't understand" Ash said to her in a voice just above a whisper.

"You aren't supposed to Ash" Serena said sadly. Ash began to stutter as he tried to say something incoherent. It seemed he was trying to sound out what she had said.

While Serena's facade began to crumble, Ash was struggling to say what he wanted. Bonnie had been right. He had to remember what she had told him. "Je...Je-Je" Serena simply shook her head and turned around and attempted to run away only for Ash to grab her arm.

"Ash please just let me go" Serena pleaded as Ash ignored her. He continued to try to sound out what he was trying to say. "Ash just let me go!" Serena yelled as she roughly yanked her arm out of Ash's grasp and began to run away. Tears slid down her cheeks and Ash could only watch as she ran farther and farther away.

'She...She loves me?' Ash thought to himself. He actually understood what she had told him. He had to take this chance.

With a deep breath Ash exclaimed

" _Je t'aime aussi!_ "

Serena suddenly stopped running. He eyes widened as she whipped her head around and found herself face to face with a raven haired boy who had somehow managed to catch up to her.

"Je t'aime aussi" Ash said again. He felt proud that he was able to say it. He couldn't wait to go to Bonnie and say "I told you so!"

"W-What?" Serena gasped as Ash lifted his head and she felt his auburn eyes gazing at her. "What did you just say? Say it again" Serena said softly.

"Je t'aime aussi. Bonnie taught me it" Ash said confidently. Serena however felt her mood dip again. She shut her eyes tightly before choking out "Ash do you...Do you even know what it means?"

Ash suddenly felt his confidence vanish. He hadn't expected this to happen. "It um...Ash said as his cheeks began to glow causing Serena to sigh. "I knew you didn't understand" She whispered causing Ash to grit his teeth, not at Serena but because he was choking.

"But I do!" Ash exclaimed desperately. Serena effortlessly escaped Ash's grip on her and took a few steps away before saying "It's ok Ash. Please don't-"

"I love you too!" Ash said hastily causing the Kalos native to stop in her tracks. She turned around and stared at Ash in utter shock. "That's what it means" Ash said quietly.

"But do you..." Serena began softly. She was fearful. Ash Ketchum was unpredictable. He may just know what it means and that is all. He couldn't possibly understand the concept of love...could he?

"Serena I...Je t'aime aussi" Ash said with a small smile as he took a step towards Serena. She stood still like a Sudowoodo in the same spot as before. She suddenly leapt into Ash's arms and cried onto his shoulder. She could hear him whisper "I...I love you too Serena. Bonnie taught me how to say it. She is way to clever for her age" This caused Serena to chuckle. Serena raised one of her hands and gently cupped his cheek and asked "How did you know?"

Ash grinned at this and said "What can I say? I'm bilingual" and with that he found Serena press her lips against his own and he shut his eyes and returned the kiss under the stars. One thing he was certainly confident about.

He was going to win the Kalos League not for himself, but for his friends, his Pokemon, and for Serena.

* * *

 **So that was ' _Bilingual_ ' I feel like I made a few odd analogies and comparisons here and there but regardless I hope you enjoyed and I will see you sometime in the future :D**


End file.
